Shoes have been specialized and improved for years. Currently, shoe manufacturers and designers provide specialized shoes for many activities, such as, for example, running shoes, tennis shoes, cycling shoes, walking shoes, cross-trainers, and the like. These shoes can be designed to respond to particular pressures and hot spots for the assumed usage.
The design of the shoe, however, has only come so far. Many shoes also include inserts, liners, padding, environmental protection, and the like. Many of these designs reduce moisture and heat generated by the foot within the shoe. Reducing the moisture and heat provides some reduction in foot or skin abrasion against the shoe, which in turn reduces blistering and the like. For example, liners are typically made out of a breathable material. Inserts may include moisture absorbing or wicking properties.
Despite the above and other improvements to shoe designs, many users experience blistering or other irritation on their feet when performing more strenuous activities than, for example, walking. In particular, internal seams where a shoe tongue and external patches are connected to the shoe provide irritants. Thus, it would be desirous to develop an improved shoe to reduce skin abrasion.